Someone Special aka My Revenge on Remus
by hero-in-need-of-saving
Summary: Basically Remus falls in love with someone special.... FINALLY
1. The rain

My Revenge on Remus

(Catchy don't you think?)

Willow: Hey everybody! You know how, in a lot of fan fictions, Remsy is always having someone, like, totally in love in with him, and he always pushes them away? Huh? Well, I've sort of gotten sick of it. This time I'm going to make him completely smitten with this one! Enjoy (does a maniacal laugh with just a tinge of boredom. It sounds sort of like this: 'MUHAHAHAHAHA*sigh*HAHAHAHA!!!!!')

p.s. I don't actually know how this is going to turn out so I could totally be lying.

Post, post script: Yes, I am Willow, and I am writing this, and yea I don't own the Harry Potter characters, except Rose (whose name I got off a friend not HP, but I won't get pissed if anyone uses her), and Serena. And it's a complete mistake that Remus and Rose, and Sirius and Serena happen to start with the same letter; don't think I meant to be cliché. Also please don't steal Willow. She's mine, or rather me. So shoo lawyers! Thanks.

*************************************

The girl stares out the open window into the pouring rain at the dark sky.

A salty tear fell from her cheek, only to be whisked away by the wind into the infinity of the rapidly moving countryside.

The view was beautiful, in an odd way.

Very unlike her previous life which had taken place in a jail look-a-like orphanage.

Like the many other first years, she was extremely nervous even if her calm demeanor didn't show it.

Unlike many other first years, it was not cause of homesickness.

No, she mused, the orphanage was definitely not what one would call home.

The truth was that she didn't really know what was going to happen to her from here, and barely understood how she had gotten where she was.

She decided to blame everything The Letter.

That one little thing had changed her whole life in a few moments.

Don't get her wrong she was glad to have a new life, but she had to admit that this was a little different from her daydreams.

Ha, the stupid matron had been wrong, the girl smirked.

Okay, maybe at first, even she had thought The Letter was a joke, until she started to wonder….

_Flashback:_

It had been night and everyone else was sleeping; only she was awake still aching from the previous bullying the day before.

Whoever thought girls couldn't hit was an idiot. Though, she had given the other seven ladies a couple black eyes and bleeding nose for their efforts, and would have done more. She found it funny how the matron always seemed to appear when things were turning to her favour.

A beautiful, spotted owl had suddenly swooped in, stopping only inches before her surprised face.

Bloody hell.

Sitting there, wondering what in the world just happened; she noticed something was attached to its leg.

The owl was waiting, almost asking her to take the parchment.

What did she have to lose anyways? She thought, not knowing it was The Letter.

After cautiously removing it from the owl she opened the envelope and the following writing. Hmm, that's an interesting seal. Someone likes badgers (weird), snakes (ew), ravens (huh), and was that a lion?

Her conscience was immediately remedied when she discovered it was in fact addressed to her, but then was muddled as she read the rest.

After her name it clearly stated:

_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of  
necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins September 1__st__. Since we are aware that your current residence is a Muggle orphanage, an escort has been arranged to collect you and purchase items on the enclosed parchment for the following school year and lodgings until school starts. He will arrive on 31__th__ morning of August._

_Your sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster_

If she was thinking wow before, it had grown to Holy bloody freakin' wow.

Clenching the letter in her hand, she suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of sleepiness attack her. Just before she drifted off, she remembered, today was the 29th.

_End of Flashback_

In the morning, she had actually shown it to the matron, who had just taken it for a joke and given her another week of mop duty.

However, the matron wasn't laughing when her escort, Hagrid, arrived on a flying motorcycle.

Upon which she hopped, without taking time to consider the laws of gravity, and they took off.

I can still hear Matron yelling at me from the ground, first that I was insane, that I was never allowed to come back, and who would mop her floors if I left? The girl thought, grimacing then snickering.

But that was all behind her now, and she need not worry about it.

What she should be worrying about was the future. Right.

Just then, she heard a clamor from the hall. The girl quickly shut the window and turned around expecting the worst.

Maybe they had made a mistake.

After all, anyone could see that she wasn't witch material.

'Hi, do you mind if we joined you?' A head of messy black hair pops into the compartment.

Whew not a mistake. She did like it here.

'We were kicked out of our previous seats.' A boy following him explains, grinning sheepishly. 'He's James, I'm Sirius, and the mute one behind me is Remus.'

Their remaining friend, one with sandy blond hair appeared to be clutching a book and in a state of shock. Weird, she loved books and had never tried to squeeze to death the few she had been lucky enough to lay her hands on.

The girl smiled and then replied to the first boy's question:

'No, no, of course I don't mind. My name's Rose.'

***********************************************

Number of words in story = 800

Yes, I know it's rather short but any longer and it would be all filler.

Till next time

'MUHAHAHAHAHA*sigh*HAHAHAHA!!!!!'


	2. Argue if you wish

Remi officially has a crush!!!! Yeah!

Disclaiming the stuff I disclaimed in the first chapter

Blah, blah, blah, anyways continuing

_Gryffindor common room (right after the sorting, and every one's feasting, except for them of course) starring our favourite first years: James, Remus, Siri and Rose._

*******************************

(All the "thoughts" in chapter are Remus's and to make them clearer I decided to do the cool thing that makes them the words slanted. Yay me! Shutup l 3 TSL)

'Come on! You don't think I, your best mate, didn't see you completely freeze when you saw her on the train?'

_...Because she was unbelievably beautiful?_

'Well....' Remus racked his brains for an excuse, 'I hadn't been able to access my chocolate stash for a long time; I had a reason to be uptight!'

_Okay that sounded lame to even me._

'Man you're really addicted, aren't you?' James paused, and then resumed his taunting. 'Right,' He smirked, 'So that was the cause of the sudden paralysis which occurred the minute we walked through that door?'

_James you really think I'm going to tell you right after I avoid your first question? Right, of course you would, this is you we're talking about after all._

'Yes.'

'I can't believe this Rem, you finally like a girl, and instead of flirting with her, you're just hanging to that stupid book like it's a life jacket!'

'It's a very good book.'

'You're just making excuses. This is stupid! You know like her!'

'I never said I did.'

'Well, you're not even denying it. You so do. '

_That's because I despise lying._

'Don't.'

_Screw hating lying._

'Do!'

'Don't!'

_Oh no someone could come back early from feasting in any minute now._

'Do!' Sirius appears. 'What did Remus do anyways?'

_Like him._

'He likes Rosie.' James informs Sirius

'Aye, I knew that.' Siri rolls his eyes, 'What's the problem?'

_Great, he knows too. How much longer do I have until the rest of the school joins him?_

'He's not admitting it.'

_That's because I'm not stupid._

'Ha, Remmie, you are so obvious that you fancy Rose that you aren't even admitting it.'

'Umm, did anyone understand that, besides Sirius?'

'What the heck Sirius?'

_Even James is confused._

'It sounded good in my head.... K, what I meant was that Remus is obvious 'cuz he denies liking her.'

'If I wasn't denying it, then I'd be admitting it.'

_This is soooooooo pointless._

'Damn! It didn't work!'

_No duh._

'It was a nice try Si,'

_No it was dumb. _

'Well I'm done here because I undoubtedly have nothing to confess.' Remus says, trying to end the conversation.

'Yes you do!!!!!!' sing James and Sirius.

_Wow, I really walked into that one._

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'D-'Remus stopped abruptly as Rose walked into the room.

_Crap. _

'Do!!!!!!!!!'

'Do what?' she inquires.

'None of your business!' Remus snaps, marching back up to the boys' dormitories.

Rose looks at James and Sirius raising her hands as if defeated.

James turns away and sighs.

Sirius talks, quietly so only James can hear. 'Our matchmaking and confession skills are really taking a run for their money.'

'Not like you have any, anyways.' James muttered.

'Hey! I heard that.'

*************************************************

Word count: only 455 this time, I must be getting worse

Hey everybody

How goes it?

OK that's it


End file.
